


葬礼

by yeche



Series: Lawlight [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Chinese Language, Depression, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeche/pseuds/yeche
Summary: 在L的葬礼上，月允许自己露出少许真实的感情
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Lawlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587241
Kudos: 9





	葬礼

L的葬礼上并没有钟声。在一切亵渎之中，夜神月莫名觉得，这一点是最讽刺的。

他低下头，俯视着他宿敌的墓碑。纯白色的十字架，月不知道这是谁的想法，竟然觉得将龙崎埋在基督的标志下是个好主意。

那个顽固的死人不相信任何神。

墓碑上没有姓名，世界最伟大的名侦探，像随便哪个横死路边的流浪汉一样，被埋在无名的公共墓地里。来吊唁他的人，虽然曾共事过数月，可说到底仍然是不知根底的陌生人。

侦探是个谜，在他死后仍然是。在所有人中，夜神月曾是离他最近的那个。可即使是在那些朝夕相处的日夜里，他也没能对龙崎多出几分了解——至少，没有任何真正重要的东西。

他不需要记住他那恼人的体态，不需要记住他每早的咖啡里习惯放多少块方糖，不需要记住他连沐浴露用的都是可笑的幼稚味道，不需要记住他虽然用离谱的手势打字、却输入得相当快，不需要记住他恶作剧时招人恨的笑容，不需要记住他终于肯入睡时其实很安静，就像——

不，夜神月没有从他嘴里撬出来任何真正重要的东西。他的亲人，来历，朋友，乃至真正的姓名，一个也没有。

他用手拭过死神的尘埃，终于看到了那个追逐已久的名字。L·Lawliet。这个异国的名字在夜神月的脑中激不起任何回响，死神的字迹显得单调又苍白。

多蠢的名字。什么样的父母会叫自己的孩子“L”？他那时想，但即使是这个想法也不像是真正发自内心，而后笑了起来。

在他自己意识到之前，夜神月就已经露出了和那一晚同样的笑容。

糟糕，还不是现在，不能让任何人看到发誓要复仇的“月君”对着自己挚友的坟墓发笑的模样。夜神月的心脏揪紧，娴熟地将自己的面部表情调整到不可读的空白，却看到身旁的松田皱着眉头看着自己，他的眼角仍然带着哭过的红。

“月君，我们该走了。”松田宽慰地拍了拍夜神月的肩膀，声音沉痛：“别这样，龙崎如果地下有知，一定也不想看到你的这幅表情的。”

还好他是个傻瓜，月松了口气，也就顺势做出痛心的样子，说道：“没事，你们先走吧。我还有些话……想要和他说。”

这话原本只是单纯的搪塞，可将视线移回到那白得刺目的十字架时，夜神月恍然发现那是真的。

确实，他还有好多话要和他说的。

夜神月没有注意到调查小队是什么时候离开的。他直直地、直直地站在在墓碑前，直到感觉血一样的夕阳将L的墓碑染上了红色，手中攒着的花束被他不自觉握紧的拳头捏到歪斜，月这才意识到自己来了这么久，竟然还没有献过花。

献花是他父亲的主意。夜神月蹲下身，将白蔷薇整齐地摆放在墓碑下，因为想到这高雅的花和龙崎本人有多么不相配而又忍不住笑了出来。

那个人浑身上下就没有一处和蔷薇沾得上边的。如果龙崎还活着，一定会对着花束幼稚地皱起鼻子，可他死了。

无论是将他埋在神的信标下也好，用他厌恶的花装饰墓碑也罢，死人无法反驳。

不。不不。

L不是死了。他是输了。

而赢的人是我。

夜神月用了一段时间，才意识到自己在笑。

嘴角长大到近乎撕裂，胃部痉挛作痛，回荡在空白墓地上的尖笑听上去几乎像是哭声。完美的夜神月一辈子也没有这样笑过，可他不在乎，一点也不在乎，因为他也一生没有体会到过这样畅快的感觉，胜过曾拥有过的每一个高潮。

“哈、哈哈哈哈哈——！赢了、是我赢了…！感觉怎么样啊，龙崎？！”

他双膝落地，手指深深陷进尚且松软的泥土里，只感觉那是L已经僵冷的肉体。夜神月尖锐美丽的指尖在土里抓挠，手指生疼，沙子钻进了指缝里，他半点也不在意。

他的面色潮红，在这一个烈日流血般的夕阳里，夜神月的眼睛看起来也同样像是血。他喘得厉害，笑得上气不接下气，滚烫的泪水落下来，却是纯粹出自冲刷过全身的欣快感。

期待这一天已经太久了，太久太久了。违抗基拉意志的还有其他人，可他们并不重要，从最开始，重要的人就只有你一个。可现在你也输了，成神之路畅通无阻，连你也倒在了我的座下。

夜神月清楚L的每一个表情。这很自然，在他观察着自己的同时，自己也在观察着他。那对死鱼眼固然恼人，龙崎控制自己表情的天赋自然也和夜神月自己不相上下，可假以时日，他仍然学会读懂了他。

可L认输时会是什么样的表情，他却怎么也想象不出。

心脏砰砰作响，夜神月几乎有些紧张地咽下一口唾沫，喉管沙哑作痛。

——抬起头来，他却只看到苍白的墓碑。

声音消失了。夜神月的身体煞的僵直，如同被迎头浇下冷水。

如同站在那个雨声轰隆的天幕里。

“从出生起，你有说过一句真话吗？”

你闭嘴。

夜神月的笑容崩塌了。

说起说谎，明明你也是一样的，不是吗？

这一次，他是因愤怒而颤抖。曾让夜神月如此愤怒过的，同样只有L一个人。

只有过他一个人。

说我是你的朋友，说想要我做你的继承人。满嘴谎言这一点，我们明明半斤八两。

“那我就对你说实话。我现在，就对你说实话。”他轻声说，用沾满泥土的手，抚摸上一尘不染的墓碑，那应该是L脖颈的位置。

“我是基拉，一直都是我。是我赢了，是夜神月击败了L·Lawliet。”

他闭上了眼，总觉得只要这样做，就能够听到龙崎的回答，可他没有。

睁开眼后，面前仍然是白。

在最疯狂的那个瞬间里，夜神月想要去亲吻那片白。

不是在那个屋顶，不是在无数个夜里，不是在他们之间突然沉默下来的每一次，他深得如磁石一般的眼睛，他需要咬紧牙关才能制止住自己的颤抖。

而是现在。现在，夜神月想要亲吻他。

墓碑摸起来是粗糙的。这不是他。他曾经碰过龙崎的，只有那一次，他曾把他抱在了自己的怀里，可他还记得那份细腻的热度，这不是他。

“闹够了吗，月？”琉克在身后冷不丁问道。

“嗯，闹够了。”

夜神月站起身来，用西服的袖口抹了一把脸，拭去了一切不堪，而后转身离去，一次也没有回头。


End file.
